


Kakashi Candyman

by Endoh (xoxoEndoh)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Huh. Wish there was a better tag for that one...., Humor, Lollipops, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Playful Kakashi, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dirty - Freeform, enough of plot to not be entirely a PWP?, swalloween, swalloween2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoEndoh/pseuds/Endoh
Summary: “Just how much did you drink before coming down here??”“Sakura,” Kakashi murmured darkly, trailing his hands down her thighs as he knelt at her feet, “I’m still thirsty.”Kakashi notices that his wife could use a little ‘de-stressing’ before hosting the hospital’s first Halloween Benefit Gala. Good thing he has the perfect cure for what ails Konoha’s new Chief of Surgery….





	Kakashi Candyman

****** UPDATE! 11/06/18 ******

**I've added about 2,000 words as of November 6, 2018! Why? Wellll, I was rushing to have this out in time for Halloween, ...and it was pretty easy to tell where I started running out of time. ;) Needed to give the last fifth of this fic the attention it deserved!**

* * *

**Happy Halloween** , KakaSaku lovers! Actually, happy **_Swalloween_!**   Written for [Swalloween2018 on Tumblr](https://thisisswalloween.tumblr.com).

This is my first time contributing to the KS Fandom, though I've been meaning to ever since Tipsyraconteur's _J'accuse!_ sucked me back in. This lovely little event was the perfect push, so thank you to the hosts.

Hope ya'll enjoy these 5,119 _unedited_ words of fluffy, teasing, _dirty_ , wine-influenced, ninja-verse KS smut. This was supposed to be quickie but it turned a two-night marathon speedwrite. Story of my lifeeee.

–

Jukebox: Ready for a blast from the past? 'Cause I sure as hell wasn't when these two _gems_ got stuck in my head at a Halloween party over the weekend—"Candyman" by Christina Aguilera + "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. Lawdy, those songs came out when I was in _middle school_!

* * *

                          

 

"Hey, quit it!" Sakura scolded, slapping the thieving hand away from the overflowing bowl. "Those are for  _the_   _children_ , you overgrown twelve-year-old!"

Grinning like an idiot beneath his mask, Kakashi sidestepped the slap she'd aimed for the back of his head and held up his prize. Its vacuum-sealed cellophane glittered under the fluorescent lights as his other hand rose to tear it open.

Her green glare intensified, but she couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from rising with her favorite petname for the hokage: "Don't even think about it,  _old man_. Not tonight!"

Before she could sling another insult or fist his way, he had two fingers tucked in his mask, lazily sliding along the seam.  _Clearly_  ready to take his pilfering to the next level.

Sakura stilled her eyes as they threatened to roll, instead shaking her head. "I mean it, Kakashi—not tonight!" She jabbed an accusing finger in his direction, switching the digit threateningly with each word: "Put. It.  _Back_."

Utterly undeterred by her reprimands, Kakashi only escalated his daring heist:

He pried his mask up with those long, deadly fingers and started the gradual descent. A master of prolonging his ‘grand reveal,’ Kakashi slowly peeled it low enough to display the end of his scar, followed by his high cheekbones, that cocky grin of his, …and finally that little beauty mark—the  _moneymakers_. Oh, but he didn't stop there. A tomcat with his canary, he smirked and began twirling the little white stick between his talented fingers, flipping his stolen goods around like one of his damned kunai.

 _Showoff_ , she thought, flattening the grin that threatened to surface at his favorite stupid party trick…and the sight of his striking face. Even now, every single time he shed that mask, she had to stop herself from melting to the floor. Instead, her hands—the ones capable of the most delicate, intricate procedures—met and cracked her knuckles, all menace. She just couldn't help herself. "Give it here, Hatake."

"Make me,  _Hatake,_ " he quipped, sounding every bit the twelve-year-old.

But  _damn_  if he didn't look every inch the handsome man…. She bristled.

"Listen," Sakura warned, serious again, "you  _know_  I don't have time for your antics right now." She'd worked so hard to make this event a success, and there was still so much left to finish! Plus, neither of them were dressed! Her work outfit, sleek as it was, certainly didn't meet black-tie standards, ...and Kakashi didn’t even have his jonin vest on. "Come on, Benjamin Button! Put that back and go pretend you're interested in the hospital's finances or something."

"Make me," he echoed, fingers dancing dangerously over the perforated edge of the wrapper, crooked smirk widening to expose the gleam of a single canine.

Sakura huffed in exasperation. Kakashi had a playful streak in him—and it ran  _deep_ —but her husband was being far more obnoxious than usual tonight! Her hand landed on her hip in preparation to deliver one of her signature "You're the hokage,  _now_   _act like it_ " speeches, but as she opened her mouth, …he  _sniggered_.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders theatrically and _tsk_ -ed…at  _her_. He nearly sang out his next taunt, "That tired tactic won't work, Sakuraaa!"

Oh, he knew just how to push her buttons.

 _Dammit, am I really that predictable??_ She twisted the heel of her stiletto into the floor with a frustrated flush but shot a glance at the clock.

For she'd learned his pressure points just as well….

_Fine, Kakashi. You asked for it…._

A heartbeat later, her features and posture had softened drastically, and she slinked toward him. "You mean you'd really _steal candy_ "—she widened her eyes and covered her heart—"…from  _sick children_??" She gave him a scandalized gasp and clutched at her blouse, …covertly loosening a fastening or two. "Oh,  _Hokage-sama_ , I just can't believe my eyes!" She swooned for him, medical coat swishing dramatically behind her.

Sporting an obvious smirk and a devious twinkle in his eyes, he was visibly pleased to have roped her into his little game and distracted her from her duties. Yet his response came in a masterful deadpan: "Why else would I be listed in so many Bingo Books?" With that, Kakashi sank his teeth into the plastic, tore it off with a savage zeal only  _he_  could get away with, …and wrapped his lips around the bright red lollipop.

As much as she wanted to rip his smug little head off, …Sakura couldn't resist this idiot, _her_ idiot, and he knew it. Her eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, but she didn't contain her smile. It would have been a pointless effort when he was trying _so hard_ to get in her pants.

"Mmm…" he hummed loudly, obviously wanting her eyes back on him as his tongue went to town on the lolli behind his lips. " _Oooh_ … Oh, _Sakura!_ It's my  _favorite_. You know how much I love the taste of…" he trailed off breathlessly, drawing out her torment.

 _Dammit. Don't say it. Don't you dare say it!_ she warned silently.

He smacked his lips for a sinful little  _pop_  around, "… _Cherry_."

 _Of_ fucking _course he grabbed a_ cherry  _one!_ Sakura groaned inwardly, blushing redder than the candy receiving Kakashi's most… _painstaking_ …attention. She shook her head, trying to ignore the heat flaring in her stomach. Somehow, he managed to sound so damn  _cheeky_ —pornographic, even!—despite the globe of sugar stuffed in his stupid chipmunk cheek, clinking like glass against his teeth with every stupid word. How the hell was this juvenile display turning her on—how did he  _always_?!

She bit down on her lip.

Because when the hokage wasn't using that sharp tongue of his to taunt her with perfect deadpan sarcasm or just straight _stupid_  little jibes, …he was using it to thoroughly tease the length of her body. …To powerful effect. She could feel the flush creeping down her neck at the thought, teeth sinking further as she considered her options.

Perhaps bribery would shut him up.

Decided on a new strategy, Sakura sauntered over, heels clicking with every sway of her hips. She pushed him down into a nearby swivel chair. Leaning in close to accentuate her mysteriously undone buttons and the dark lace their absence revealed, raking her crimson nails over his shoulder, she yanked the lollipop out of his mouth. Green eyes held grey as she gave it a long, languid lick; smirking as his gaze somehow darkened further, as his hands landed on her waist to urge her closer. But as the sweet cherry hit her taste buds, she noticed there was something a bit odd about the flavor. She gave the sucker a good suck, then gasped, actually a bit scandalized this time: There was something decidedly  _not_ kid-friendly lingering on the candy. " _You_!" she accused, brandishing the lollipop at him. "Did you… Did you actually  _pregame_  my fundraiser?"

"Did you actually," he asked so sweetly, so innocently, …so mockingly, "expect me to spend my evening in a tux, judge a  _kid's costume contest_ , and then verbally pickpocket Konoha's assorted lords and ladies, …all while  _sober_?"

 _Dammit, he’s got me there._ Sakura rubbed the irritation from her face, dragging her hand a little too forcefully down her cheek. It wasn't like she'd been planning on downing two flutes of champagne the second she approved the setup or anything…. And he'd actually shown up  _early_ —no _Icha Icha_ in sight! Hell, he probably would have strolled in two hours late with his face buried in the book if he hadn't been painfully aware of just how important this event was to her….

"It's not just a costume contest, it's to show the donors all the children we  _saved_ in the last year—to show them exactly why they should fork over the dough for the new wing!" She sighed and shook her head, getting her head back in the game. "Listen…," she whispered on his ear, "behave like an adult for the rest of the evening, and I'll make it…"—she paused for dramatic effect, letting him soak up her sultry, breathless tone—" _worth your while_." She treated the lolli to a hearty, wet suck and released it with her own devilish little  _pop_. "'Kay?"

His hands tightened around her waist. " _Oh_ , now we're talking, Doctor," he growled, eyes crinkling with mirth.

Sakura grinned around the candy. He'd taken the bait, and she could  _finally_  go back to work.

"But," he started, his signature roguishness back in full force, "I'm afraid the answer is still a ' _nope_.'"

"Kaka—!"

"I think I'd rather behave… Oh, how did you put it?" Kakashi feigned confusion, raising his hand to tap thoughtfully on his sugary lips, …before turning them up an  _evil_  smile. "' _Like an adult_ ' right  _now_ , thanks."

All at once, he stood, hauled her by the ass to him, and buried his face in her hair, trailing wet kisses down her neck.

She let out trill of exasperation and slapped him away. "Kakashi, I'm serious!" she fumed, the lollipop stick bobbing rather  _un_ -seriously from her mouth.

He snorted. His heart beat  _solely_  to torment this woman he adored so much...but only when she truly needed some tormenting.

Sakura poked his chest, hard enough to both stop that heart of his and send him and his boots screeching backwards on the polished linoleum. "Enough already, I—!"

The distinct whirl of teleportation cut off her complaint.

"Oh, come  _on_!" she growled around the sweet as they reappeared in her dim office, nearly stamping her feet. "What the hell are you—?!"

"Sakura." He silenced her with a finger to her sticky lips, his voice suddenly stern, suddenly sounding very much like a kage's. "You need to take a breath."

He pressed a little harder when her lips parted, clinking the lollipop against her clenched teeth.

Before she could object further, he’d hoisted her up on the massive Chief of Surgery's desk, smearing a line of pink sweetness down the back of her thigh, and planted his hands firmly on either side of her. He leaned down close, a few displaced files fluttering softly in the background….

Sakura shot daggers at him, pouting and grumbling around the lolli, crossing both sets of limbs, …unintentionally making her dress ride up even higher.

Part of him—the part that  _lived_ to relentlessly tease his wife—longed to point out just how much the maturity tables had turned, ...but he allowed himself only a quick elevation of the lips: He had goals, and time was never on his side.

"Show me the moronic few who are whispering about our marriage getting you ahead, and I'll staple your fucking novel of resume to their foreheads."

Sakura took in a sharp breath, lolli lolling. She hadn't even told him about the gossip.

"You're young, but you  _earned_ this promotion. And now you're going to take a few minutes to enjoy it…." He pressed in closer when she started, murmuring, "Sorry, Chief. Hokage's orders."

She bit her lip but stayed put. Perhaps he had a point, perhaps a quick makeout might be just what the doctor ordered….

But Kakashi had something a bit _sweeter_ in mind.

Dark eyes boring so closely into hers, he grazed the flats of his nails all the way up, then back down her bare thighs, crossed so intractably tight; slow and deliberate torture, breathing hot and humid on her cheeks. He inched higher with every repetition, gradually increased the weight of his touch …until he felt her skin prickle under his, until her knees shook beneath his hands, until true desire dilated her eyes, until she sucked  _hard_ on the lollipop, until her candy-red mouth parted for a gasp, until her jaws  _crunched_ through half of that sugar crystal in retaliation, …until she finally— _stubbornly_ —flung her limbs apart and her nails etched her need into the desk. Only then did he accept her reluctant invitation and press fully into her, wandering hands kneading the white flesh at her spread hips, the beginnings of her ass, …just beneath the lace band of her panties.

Every little thing she did sent his blood surging, rewired his circulatory system. He kissed sporadically up her neck, delighting in the rush of respiration he felt beneath his lips, and skimmed over her jawline. One hand crawled out from her dress and slid casually over her taut stomach and heaving breasts, finally reaching her neck as his lips met her chin. He ghosted upward another inch and took her candy-coated bottom lip between his teeth. He gave it a lingering lick before he carefully, thoroughly sucked the remaining sugar off, …finally releasing it with another ' _Mmmm_ …'.

Her body reacted of its own accord, sounding a saccharine moan, splayed arms straining, jutting her spread hips into his.

Yet Kakashi retreated, holding her steady by the chin. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing her in as he stared her down. "Do you trust me not to jeopardize your night?"

She breathed a _yes._

"Then let me do this for you, baby."

She nodded infinitesimally against him and waited, anticipation coiling up her legs like hot vines.

Kakashi gave her a moment to pout and knit her brows, just a moment, before he grasped the cherry confection by the stem. Her mouth opened slightly, curiously. Leaning back just enough to take in the view, he gave the ball of sugar a twirl against her candy-dyed tongue, then carefully withdrew it from her sweet mouth. He dragged it over her bottom lip, methodically smearing the full crescent sticky-sweet. Her mouth and eyes widened at the sensation. She took in a ragged breath as Kakashi traced the globe over the arc of her cupid's bow, …as he meticulously painted her the perfect  _cherry_  kiss.

He bent back, and Sakura gazed up at him, verdant eyes so far from innocent, exhilaration and sweet longing written on her every feature. Moving just as slowly, just as deliberately, she pursed her lips together with another inviting little  _pop_.

And he could take no more. Two hot breaths and one wicked grin later, and he replaced her lost lolli with his tongue.

Sakura snapped upward in an arc—one hand tangling roughly into his hair, the other twisting in the jonin shirt he  _insisted_  on wearing even as hokage—and demanded everything he could offer in a kiss. She yanked him down on top of her, showering her office floor in paperwork as his hands slapped against the lacquered wood with the force of his collapse. Desperate for any modicum of relief—just some damn friction!—she wound her legs around him, swallowing then overpowering his groans as he ground her into the desk. They spiraled into a mess of teeth and tongues and sweet cherry sugar, determined to savor every last trace of candy, groping blindly for zippers and buttons in the hunt for more heated skin.

Yet when a heavy  _thud_ interrupted their wild movements, both their eyes drawn to the source. The culprit was an ornate little desk clock; it was knocked on its side but still ticked away the seconds….

The concept of  _time_ hit them both like a bucket of ice water.

Shirtless and panting, Kakashi's hand stilled on his belt buckle. Damn it, what was he doing? His pants were staying  _on_ , this was  _her_ night.

Sakura, however, stiffened and disentangled herself from him, scooting back on the desk and opening her mouth for a frantic rebuttal: "Shit, the kids! We have to get changed and get back out there before they arrive!" She jolted upright and took him with her, her disheveled white-coat somehow clinging to one shoulder, the side zip of her dress revealing a gaping hole of skin.

Kakashi glanced at the sideways clock one more time. "We still have over half an hour," he drawled before hungrily dragging her back to him by the knees. Though he didn't have the time to tease her as ruthlessly as he would have liked, his stint behind the hokage desk had taught him just a thing or two about prioritizing…. "That's  _plenty_  for a little stress relief…with just enough left to get us party-ready." He wiggled his eyebrows, goading.

Yet the sincere distress on her flushed face stopped him in his tracks.  _That_   _look_  was why he'd kidnapped her in the first place.

"I know this is your first big project as Chief, I know how important it is to show the board what you can do," Kakashi conceded, right hand skimming over her thigh, left cupping her rosy cheek. He stroked her skin as he considered his options: They could talk through her stress, …or he could obliterate it entirely with multiple orgasms. A wolfish grin landed on his face. His wife deserved the best of  _both_  worlds.

"I know this is big. But you've worked so hard for months, you've planned everything to…"—he paused to brazenly palm her sodden panties, breathing his next word in reverence—"… _perfection_." He groaned as her desire dampened his glove, circling her clit through the lace, thumb outlining her swollen bottom lip.

Sakura sucked it into her mouth, using his digit to stifle her own salacious little noise. 

 _That_  was almost too much. "You…you have the best people on your team, you've delegated, you've—oh,  _fuck_." He couldn't help but cut himself off. He'd slipped his hand fully into her panties, and the sensation of his fingers sliding so effortlessly against her wet folds...

She raked her teeth against his thumb, both hands wrapped around his wrist for leverage.

" _Dammit_ , Sakura…" His cock jumped against his zipper. She was nearly  _dripping_  for him. "You want me, don't you, sweetheart?"

She nodded around his finger, writhing against him, plunging her nails into his forearm, …digging the points of her heels into his ass to draw him closer.

"Soon, princess, soon…," he murmured, trying desperately to ignore the waves of longing crashing against her seaglass eyes, the ceaseless suction of her lips…; to recall his purpose, to fucking collect himself. "Listen, you've done everything to ensure tonight will be perfect. Now you just need to sit back and watch it all unfold. But you're just strung so damn…"—he finally slid a single finger into her, nearly losing it as her body gripped him, pulled him in—" _tight_ … _."_ He grunted from deep in his chest, low and guttural, teasing her with shallow strokes, just to the edge of his fingerless glove. "So. _Fucking._ Tight." With her little moans vibrating through his left hand and his right coated in her slick lust, his words turned into a nonsensical hum on her forehead, savoring every sound as he moved inside her.

It was getting harder and harder to keep to his gameplan, to keep his reactions in check when  _hers_  were just so…. Groaning on her seal, he dug deep and found the wherewithal to go on, …in a way: "Sakura, you'll have all those bigwig donors wrapped around your little…"—he added another, reveling in her whine of his name, the sudden gush of desire on his skin—" _finger_ …. Dammit, you're going to  _drown_   _me_  if you get any wetter…." He bit down on the inside of his cheek, yearning for something— _anything_ —to keep his mind off the drumming ache in his veins.

"Kakashi, … _please_ ," she pleaded, her lips dragging over his fingertip with every breathy syllable. “ _More_.”

Hearing her beg, _feeling_ her needy words on his skin… That did _not_ help his cause. He closed his eyes and stilled, ignoring her muffled cry of disappointment, her insistent writhing. He breathed in. He breathed out.

When he started again, his voice was strained, tight with dogged resolve: "They'll be putty in your hands. You just need to…"—he slid in his ring finger, rasping a gravelly  _fuuuck_  this time as she bucked into his touch, scraped her nails and teeth over his skin—“… _loosen up_ "—he hissed his lewd joke as she clenched around his fingers, both breathing raggedly now, both rocking into the other—“a bit first….” His belt buckle grated over wrist, and he realized he’d been undulating against— _with_ —the hand he had working between her thighs, his cock hard past painful, longing to fuck her outright….

She released his thumb with a wet, frustrated whimper of _please!_ and dropped her hands from his arm. One dove inside her dress, the other went to join his teasing fingers, trying to urge him deeper, to slide behind his wrist and stroke her clit—desperate to end the _dizzying_ , rise-and-fall endless loop he had her on.

As he watched her fondle her breasts, as he denied her, ...Kakashi could feel his cockhead weeping for his wife. _Fuck_ if he couldn’t do this all day… But that wasn’t an option. By some miracle, he regained his train of thought, words coming out thick: " _Let me take care of you._ "

"God,  _yes_! Just stop teasing me!"

Kakashi shook his head, a seductive taunt even in his refusal. He would, …but not yet. Instead, he moved slowly, making sure she took in his every movement:

Finally letting his wife’s fingers go where they pleased, Kakashi retracted both hands from her. He brought the right to his lips, not yet making contact, and let the familiar, heady scent of her desire overwhelm his senses; it made his mouth _water_ , it clamped his free hand around the edge of the desk. Temptation parted his lips, and he slid his hand against his tongue; beginning with his slick, cotton-covered palm and ending with the tip of his wettest finger—eyes on hers all the while. He shuddered at her taste, muttering something like ' _Fuck lollipops…_ ', and sank a canine into the elastic fabric at his wrist.

Sakura was breathing hard and heavy with his display.

Only Hatake _fucking_ Kakashi could turn taking off a single glove into a damn striptease: his teeth tugged at the fingerless thing, sliding it off inch by lazy inch, …finger by long finger. And Sakura was taking it all in, _rapt_ as she pulled at a pebbled nipple, as she stoked the flames building behind her clit, stroke by fervent stroke…. She whined and spread her legs wider, stilettos clicking against the desk, dress already hiked up miles past indecent. Something flickered through her sight, something started to flare.

Because only Hatake fuckingKakashi could make her forget the suffocating, now-or-never weight of raking in enough cash to build the much-needed Pediatrics Wing—her first true project as Chief, her flagship, her baby, her dream ever since the war ended….

He finally dragged the last centimeter of glove off the length of his middle finger, and flung it away with a wink. Holding her eye, he gave his that finger one last lick. "Good to the last drop, sweetheart…."

Heat nearly consumed her, …nearly. He was going to kill her. Was he _trying_ to kill her?? Her own touch had her burning up, but _it_ _wasn’t enough_.

"Dammit, Kakashi! … _Please_!" She clamped her eyes shut in frustration and slapped both hands—one glistening, one dry—down on the desk.

He grinned. He had her right where he wanted her. But between the taste of her and his name on her lips, …he knew he had to keep his hands to himself for this next part. If he didn't, he'd never be able say what he needed to say. He drew in another steadying breath of air.

"Look at me, Sakura," he said softly, waiting until she did as he instructed. "You're ready for this. You've  _earned_ this. You helped revolutionize this hospital and transform it into the most sought-after in the great villages! You were the youngest, most effective Chief of Neuro Konoha has ever seen, and  _now_ …!" He groaned, more from the swelling in his chest than in his pants. "Sweetheart, just  _look_  at you: You're the youngest Chief of Surgery…probably anywhere, probably  _ever_? Sakura, you  _amaze_  me."

Kakashi so rarely spoke like this, and it took her breath away. A different sort of heat welled up in her, soft and warm. _He sounds just like he did when he proposed…._ Sakura was suddenly keenly aware of her pulse, the pounding of her heart.

Kakashi could tell his peptalk was working. He could see her muscles loosen; he could sense her becoming more herself, blooming at honesty in his words. Encouraged, he continued: "Not to mention that you were trained and hand-selected by the best medical nin in the world, and then you surpassed even Lad—"

"So help me, Kakashi…!" Sakura cut him off with a breathless laugh. "If you say another woman's name—even my shishou's—while you've got me like  _this_ …!" She threw her arms out over the disaster that had once been her perfectly organized desk, then gestured at the bulge he was surreptitiously grinding against her leg.

Her husband only grinned lazily, innocently, …just waiting for it to hit her.

Realization and fresh indignation dawned on Sakura, but humor won out: "Poor thing…," she cooed, frowning with faux sympathy. "You must really believe I've got some student-teacher kink, huh?" She flicked his ear, tone hardening: "Now quit imagining a threeway, you old perv, and go back to my peptalk! It was working until you  _ruined_  it…."

"Fine, fine. I'll keep my fantasies to myself." He gave a hearty chuckle and an impish wiggle of his brows. "But remind me: who here has punched a demigod-alien-witch in the face?"

Sakura let out a belly laugh at that, arms barely keeping her sitting up. Her obnoxious, pervy old man…! She felt like she'd just shaken off a layer of rust in that fit of laughter. She felt truly light for the first time since the mad countdown to the gala started… _two weeks_  ago. "J-just  _how much_  did you drink before coming down here?" she gasped through giggles.

"Sakura," he murmured darkly, running his hands down her thighs as he knelt at her dangling feet, " _I'm still thirsty_."

Her jaw fell with another moan of his name, levity forgotten. She felt his words in a deep twist of lust and fell back on the desk with a leaden _thud_ , …but she glanced at the toppled clock.

He hauled her to the edge of the desk. "Let me do this for you, baby," he implored once more, kissing the inside of her knee, lips gliding upward with every word, "I'll make it quick this time, I promise."

Once Sakura nodded, he wasted no more time. He’d strung this out long enough. For both of them.

He yanked her panties down, now stretched flimsy and useless, and draped her milky legs around his shoulders. Exploiting his wife’s considerable flexibility, he looped his arms under her thighs and spread her wide for every one of his greedy senses to devour. He heard her whimper with his hot breath on her, his mouth _so_ close to where she needed it. Groaning as the points of her heels scratched into his skin, as her fingers fisted his in hair, he bypassed any semblance of teasing and  _finally_  got the taste he'd sought after so fervently, sealing his lips to her little pearl.

Sakura arched into him like the black cats of the season, mewling with claws tangled in silver hair—still _so_ _close_ from his… _peptalk_. "Yes, 'Kashi,  _yes_ ," she encouraged, breathless.

It was music to his ears as she quivered beneath him, as he gently lapped and sucked at her little bud. With the sounds of his own pleasure rumbling into her bundle of nerves, he had her stretched taut, ready to spring. Just one little push…

"I need you inside me again,  _please_ — _fuck_!"

He did as she commanded, and with just a slip of his fingers, he had her crumbling in his arms, stroking that one little spot in time with his tongue on her clit.

“Mmnnnh…! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t—!”

She released his hair the second before her every neuron went haywire, before every muscle in her body convulsed, and mercifully unleashed her death-grip on the rim of the desk instead.

“ _Kakashi_!”

His shoulder blades, however, were not spared the wrath of her heels as her orgasm shook through her limbs. Yet the sting only compounded his sensation overload, bathing him in the intoxication of _giving_. He held her thrashing hips down, lightening the pressure of his wet caresses but not stopping until he’d given all she could take, until he’d had every shuddering breath from her lungs, until she'd ridden out every second of her high….

Finally, Sakura sank back onto the desk, utterly robbed of breath, bones, and words.

Finally, Kakashi allowed himself a shaky inhale of his own, the _beautiful_ blend of extreme satisfaction…and his own untended need whorling inside him. He licked his lips. Because he wasn’t done—far from it: He _loved_ having her like this, knowing he could bring her to edge over and _over_ ; basking in the scent, the taste of her need _for him_ ….

And now that he'd given his wife a little relief after all his torture, he decided he would savor her in the style he preferred: leisurely, unhurried, …self-indulgent. He reclaimed his hand—Sakura’s sated sigh jolting all the way through him, reveling in her shine on his fingers—and opened her for his mouth again. He roamed sedately over her clit and across her rosebud folds; each movement of his tongue on her body, each sound she made singing and singeing through him…. At last, he came to her entrance, lapping up her desire from the inside, drinking her in like it was the first time.

He could feel her winding up again, her heels pressing harder into his shoulders, her pants turning into gasps, the sting in his roots as she spun silver, …the subsequent pounding in his cock. Rumbling with anticipation, he let his thumb drag over her clit once, twice, …and she was gone, snapping like a bow string. And he was ready for her, greedily swallowing her pleasure as she pulsed around his tongue, whining his name like it was the only word she knew.

He’d never know a more beautiful sound.

Once she stilled, he came up for air and rested his head on her quivering thigh, panting with her as she came down, watching her flushed breasts rise and fall. He caught his breath far before she did and trailed his wet lips along both her thighs, stroking a hand over her rumpled dress as her body became reacquainted with gravity, knowing she'd be hypersensitive after her second. When her breathing ultimately evened out, he unwrapped her legs from his neck with a final kiss before feeling around for some discarded article of clothing to dry his face.

Not his mask, …preferably.

"Ready to go fund that new hospital wing, princess?" he called out, patting his chin with his jonin-issue shirt, …silently ordering his cock to settle down. He’d gotten the gratification he needed, the rest would keep ‘til later.

"Almost," she murmured to the lamp by her face. "But first…," her voice grew louder as she lifted her head, "get your ass up here, Hatake."

His eyebrow quirked in question, but he only dabbed at his chin with dark cotton, back to using her thigh as pillow.

She sat up straight, every exposed inch of her skin dewy and flushed to compliment the color of her mussed sex-hair. "I said,  _get up here_ ," she smirked, crooking a finger at him, nudging him with a heel. "I'm not going to let the _hokage_ walk around my gala with a massive tent in his tuxedo."

Kakashi only shrugged from between her legs and went back to circling a finger around her clit, rather indifferent to the prospect of sporting a hard-on in front of the Land of Fire’s upper crust. Besides, his body would cooperate soon enough.

Sakura slapped the sole remaining folder off the huge desk. "See? Now there's  _plenty_  of room for two…." She smiled a satisfied, feline grin, purring her indecent invitation, "Maybe even… _sixty-nine_?"

Dammit. She sounded just like her husband….

As much as a third and final peak appealed to her, she also knew this would be the quickest way to gain her husband’s acquiescence.

Kakashi grinned wide, undaunted by the recharged pulsing in his cock, and drawled his reply, "We've only got fifteen minutes before this thing starts. Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" He nuzzled her leg and waggled a gloveless finger at her, ever teasing.

But his tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and Sakura knew she had him.

"And you think they wouldn't wait another five for the Hokage and the Chief?”

Evidently, his treatment for stress had worked even better than he'd hoped. He could have leapt into the air and clicked his heels together.

“After all, you had some very…”—eyes half lidded and fully satisfied, Sakura pretended to consider her words—“ _important_ business to take care of. Besides…" It was her turn for twinkling eyes and ravenous, knowing smiles. "Your wife wants a little taste of  _you_." She flipped up on the desk, stealing his leg-pillow, arched her back, and shimmied out of her once-professional dress, all sex-kitten grace. She posed seductively for him, her head casually propped up on twined fingers, ankles crossed, heels and ass pointed toward the ceiling.

Her husband didn't hold back his leering eye-fuck. All she had on was her afterglow and a sheer black bra, her rosy hair all perfectly askew….

Then Sakura patted the wide swath of desk, scarlet nails tapping lightly on the wood.

How could he deny her when she’d asked so _sweetly_? His boots, pants, and boxer briefs flew off in a fit of kage-speed, but, once naked, he slammed on the brakes. Surely he had a few more seconds of teasing left in him, just a few…. Smirking down at her, Kakashi  _swaggered_ back over to the desk: his broad shoulders leading, the scarred _x_ on his chest contouring his movements; his thick cock jutting out from his rigid stomach, giving an appetizing little jump with each deliberate step; watching her sated expression turn  _hungry_ all over again _._

Once he got within arm's reach, however, his wife snatched up his hand and had him pinned beneath her in perfect 69 form—all before he could utter a single word of sarcasm. She grinned at the little _ooof_ that left his lungs, but that was it. She had neither the patience nor the time to give him a taste of his own medicine. Besides, there was only one taste on her mind, and it was just a lick away….

And _fuck_ lollipops!

He hissed as her lips reached his cock, as she kissed away the liquid beads on his thick head, as her tongue darted out to catch a dribble…before tracing the trail back to the source.

“Oh, _fuuuuck_ …” His voice came out strangled, his neck arched from the desk when her tongue slid along his slit, when her talented hand began to wring him slowly. “Yes, Sakura, _yes_ …” He was not going to last long, but that notion was far from troubling.

As she moaned on his shaft in return, he realized he must have closed his eyes the second her maddening mouth touched him. He flung them open to see his wife’s ass bobbing tantalizingly overhead as her hot tongue slid along the ridge of his head a second before her lips closed around him with sweet suction. His hands shot up to drown out his desperate groan with a smack across each pert cheek. Her excited moan rattling straight to his balls. Lips spread wide, she sank lower on his cock. His breath caught in his chest when she let her teeth graze so lightly over his throbbing shaft, leaving a trail of searing sparks in her wake. Fuck, _it hurt so good_.

“Nnnnn… Just like that, just like that…”

Kakashi was having trouble remembering the point of a 69. Hell, he was having trouble noticing anything but the sweet, _sweet_ relief he was finally receiving after being _so hard_ for _so long_. It was all he could do just keeping his hips still. So he laid there grunting wordlessly like a caveman, mindlessly kneading his wife’s ass while she sucked him _hard_ ….

But a little stiletto poke to his ear quickly resolved that.

“Oh, fuck—sorry!”

He was many things but a pillowprincess was _not_ one of them. He pulled her back by the hips so he could reach her, determined to send one more endorphin rush through her system, …to taste the aphrodisiac of her orgasm one last time before his own—his thirst for her truly unquenchable. She cried out around his cock as he locked his lips to her clit, sucking and humming and spiraling. Thrusting lightly into her mouth, his fingers gripped her toned ass like a lifeline, guiding her undulations as she rode his tongue.

They lasted all of three minutes: Sakura fell first, sending Kakashi plummeting over the edge of sanity as she cried out her gratification around his cock. Head thrashing to the side, he pounded a fist on the desk with a shattered groan of her name, muscles spasming to pump out his pleasure, …spurt after long spurt. Greedy as her husband, Sakura drank him in, throat and tongue welcoming the evidence of his blinding release. She held him gently in her mouth as he came down, hard abdominals still twitching beneath her.

Finally, she slid off him to her stomach, catching a lone trickle on her thumb, and sucked it off with a final little _pop_.

Kage and Chief laid there a moment, head to feet, sprawled and panting on that desk, …as wrecked as Sakura's freshly-inaugurated office.

“You do have your tux, right?” she asked his foot.

“Mmhhhm. Hanging with your dress on the door.”

"We really ought to move now," she muttered, unmoving.

"You first," Kakashi retorted lazily and gave her ass a slap of encouragement, not even bothering to open his eyes…or to remove his hand.

She laughed, yet she still didn't move. “I’m sure Shizune will cover for us. She’ll just say we’re on a call that couldn’t wait and have the staff bring in a round of champagne for the adults…. Maybe a sugar rush for the kids...” She yawned, ruffling a few disheveled, pink tendrils; she curled her arms under her face. “And if we’re only a few minutes late, no one should make a fuss….”

“Mmmhhm,” he agreed, caught between overwhelming pride in his good work…and the sleepy siren song of oxytocin.

With that, a sated, _stress-free_ silence sank in the humid air….

Sakura broke the spell:

“Hey, ‘Kashi, can you undo the straps on my shoes?” she murmured to her elbow, wiggling the heel nearest his head. She hadn’t noticed before, but now she _longed_ to stretch her toes and calves.

He rolled to his side, kissed both her ankles, and released the heels to _thump_ to the floor.

But another noise piqued their shinobi ears.

It sounded like crackling, …like  _peeling_? Like tape or some other adhesive slowly becoming…un-stuck? They pushed up in one motion, four suspicious eyes combing every wall, every corner….

It wasn’t her shoes—that didn’t add up—and they sensed no other presence. So… What. The. _Hell_?

A little  _vrrrp_ brought Kakashi's eyes upward just in time to witness it fall from the sky.

Still on her stomach, Sakura’s neck pivoted right as the long-forgotten thing landed…right next to her husband’s thoroughly satisfied cock.

For a moment, neither of them said a word, merely gaping.

Sakura’s incredulous whisper broke the silence: "Is that the…?" Realization dawned on her once again, and a strangled laugh erupted from her lungs; pure, lighthearted  _glee_  quickly overtook the confusion on her beautiful face. “Oh, my god! You-you just… You just _threw it_??” she wheezed, slapping a fist down on her desk as tears welled up in her jade eyes, …blurring her view of the half-eat cherry. “To the damned _ceiling_?!” She managed to drag herself to his chest to laugh _directly_ in his unamused face. "Did you…did you plan this, too?!"

"If it had fallen there when I was still hard,  _maybe_ …,” Kakashi sulked, sticking his bottom lip out in a perfect, practiced pout while his _evil_ wife cackled at and on him. “A man has his priorities, Sakura,” he sniffed, winding a reluctant arm around her heaving shoulders, …staring despondently at the tiny pink smudge on the acoustic tile overhead. “The trajectory of a piece of candy does _not_ top the list when a man has his wife spread out on her desk like a page from _Icha Icha_!” He reached an even more reluctant hand down to pluck the sticky lolli off his silvery happy trail, grimacing as the molten candy goo tugged unpleasantly at still-sensitized area. “ _Owww_ …”

Sakura could no longer breathe properly, so overwhelmed with merriment was she.

Kakashi’s lip stuck out further. How quickly this wife of his had gone from _begging_ him for release, wantonly whining his name over and over through the waves of pleasure he crashed down on her…to nearly _howling_ in diabolical delight. Grumbling, and with more force than necessary, Kakashi flung the rejected lollipop into the metal trashbin somewhere on the opposite side of the desk; it hit with a resounding _thunk_ —which, of course, only amplified the giggles in his ear.

But he knew how to put a lid on that….

Grumbling no more, Kakashi hauled his breathless wife on top of him. His hands wove into her tangled hair as he pulled her lips to his, quickly slipping his is tongue into her mouth before she could let out another laugh. Her mirth melted into a hum as he kissed her slowly, _thoroughly_ : letting her taste the remnants of her sweet pleasure as he tasted his, …reminding her _exactly_ how that damned cherry lollipop had ended up on the ceiling….

* * *

 ****Omg. I truly have ZERO shame. Also, this was supposed to be quickie but it turned a two-night marathon speedwrite. Story of my lifeeee. Alsoo I totally ran out of time, and you can probs tell where I started checking the clock…. ;) But it’s now past 11, and I am SO late for this Halloween party. I swear I’ll go back and round out the ending / actually read it through and edit tomorrow! But for now… Please let me know if you liked it!  As much as I love them, I’ve never written KakaSaku before! Should I do more KS? Should I just keep to my lane and stick to my other Sakura pairings?? sfjlsdfjldskf

Anyways, I hope you at least got a kick out of it, but if you didn’t…let’s just blame it on my thirst…for wine. ;)

PS: Threw in a few "princesses" 'cause I got a random anon ask for that soooo, voila!

 

##  **♥♥ 11/06/18**   **UPDATE**! ♥♥

**So _juuust_ under a week after Halloween, I finally had the time to go back and finish this thing right. It only took another _2,000_ words.... LOL Sorry about that! Was not my best work, but I was feeling _festive_ so I rushed to have it out by the 31st.  **Write tipsy, edit sober, amiright?****

–

Happy Swalloween, everybody!

XOXO

Endoh


End file.
